


Warm to the touch

by Von3



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Von3/pseuds/Von3
Summary: Jakob thinks about his relationship with Jean and how she lights his soul on fire.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Kudos: 32





	Warm to the touch

Jakob remained seated in the living area, his back resting against the black leather of the wooden couch, his feet touched the bare floor the cold seeping into his bare soles. Light beamed in from the wide window perched in front with rock sidling adorning it, there was a wooden sofa chair and other articles of items scattered about his messy house. Having 2 teenage daughters and being an owner/operator of his own personal business was a large responsibility he bore for years not to mention being both mom and dad to his daughters was an even bigger role. A loud sigh escaped his throat, his body deflated downward, and his eyes remain listless and cast downward eyeing nothing in particular, but his thoughts raced.

\--

“I don’t think, you are ready for the kind of intimacy that I’m looking for.” He had spoken, his last words to the woman who had entered his life like a flame burning bright through him and burning hot into his touch. She had turned from the window, meeting his sad eyes with shock, silence balanced them, her body slowly shaking arms crossed against her chest. Eyeing her feet, lip stretched into a thin line, holding in her emotion, she lifted her head up high and smiled sadly to him.

“Okay. Goodbye, Jakob.” She answered. Shutting her eyes tight, lips frowned and chin trembling, she turned from him and he let her walk away, reaching for her one last time…but her light had gone out and left him cold.

She cried. Broke.

All the emotions she had held from him came pouring out of her like a broken vase filled with water, the pieces cracked and broken mirrored the pain in her heart. She gasped, clutching her bosom, tears streaming down her cheeks, they were salty and cold tempered for she no longer was aflame but choking on the smoke from her ashes.

Running a hand across his face, he let out another tired sigh, it was not even Fall yet and he felt a chill run up his spin and spread all through out him. It reminded him of his younger years when he lived in his home country, winters were harsh, yet his body adapted to the cold only the warmth from the hearth in his childhood home warmed up his bones. For when he met Jean Milburn, she was that hearth, and her smile warmed his heart. Crushing he had done in the beginning, following after her, speaking to her on a familiar level to see if she felt the same. Science is what came out of her mouth and yet…

“I really like you.” She had come to him after turning him away. She came of her own free will to turn him down properly, giving him a legitimate reason, allowing her child to be the same reason as he gave to others. He nodded in understanding and she smiled, happy that they reached an understanding even though it was obvious they had an undeniable attraction to each other, one that was so strong just him staring at her was enough to burn her whole entire body into a new flame. Casting aside their excuses, they embraced once more, desperately so.

He scooped her up in one arm, shutting the door, he placed them on the carpet, in a desperate attempt he unzipped his jeans and sprung his member outward that had grown in anticipation. Throbbing and growing larger in his thick hand, he kissed her, using his other hand to help unzip her pantsuit. Her back was bare to him, getting on her knees she sat down onto her calves while he ran his hands on either side of her body, from the tops of her shoulder blades to the bottom of her hip dips, her pushed her downward softly, gripping her from underneath he roughly pulled her towards him causing her to yelp in surprise and bury her head against her green kimono that was sprawled out onto the carpet.

 _Ah! Haaa…_ she moaned. He groaned in reply, bringing her bottom upward, she remained in a downward dog position as he parted her folds and savored her. Soaking her up from the top to the bottom. Working his finger in the front, rubbing, and pinching, his other hand gripping her thigh, sliding up and down her creamy freckled skin before he smacked her ass playfully. Yelping once more, her hair clinging to her skin from the sweat that glistened across her skin, gripping her kimono tightly she felt her legs trembling as he worked in between her thighs.

 _“Jakob…”_ She moaned his name, she came into his mouth with a low moan and a twitch of her body, her legs giving out and back relaxing from its arch. He wiped his mouth, his tip leaked with precum and pulsated from the strain, he turned her over, so she was on her back, facing him, parting her legs which had closed from the sensation of his tongue. She was panting now, he could see her chest rising and falling, it was flushed red with lust that grew in her eyes and burned in her stomach. Lowering himself down into her, he captured her lips, picking up her calves, she wrapped her legs around him to allow him into her. Lavishing her. Eating her. There kisses were hot and wet, she could taste him and herself, her eyes half lidded with lust clouding her vision, he gave her such hard stares so concentrated in his movements the sensitivity of it all was too much and she could not control her voice or breaths.

Moaning and moaning, she gritted her teeth, clawing at his shoulders, arms, and back. He hushed her with his mouth, pushing her hair back, resting his hand against her cheek as he pounded into her, burying her against the carpet floor, the skin smacking with each thrust, he slowed before speeding up. Sweat glistening against their skins that glided across with each movement, sinful lust consumed them as they touched each other desperately, and a fire burned throughout them.

 _“Haaa…haaa..aa.”_ She panted, _“Ah…Haa..Ah.”_ Moaning, he brought her up into a seated position, he thrusted upward into her, she held onto him, hugging him unable to free herself from the stimulation that throbbed painfully in between her thighs.

“You’re so wet.” He gasped out in between thrusts, his member slipping out from the amount of lubrication she was leaking out. She rose from where she buried her head in the crook of his neck, she looked at him, he stilled to await her response. He sat outside of her but could feel the pool she leaked onto his crotch, he had come in her a moment ago and she had climaxed twice already but did not yet seemed satisfied not in the way she was staring at him with pure sex.

 _“Oh…”_ He moaned with a smile, feeling his erection growing once more and enter her, she was grinding against him, holding onto his shoulder with her left hand and the other gripping his thigh for support. He allowed her to grind onto him for awhile before he met her thrusts and the stimulation became too much for her, closing her legs she let out several whines before climaxing and he followed soon after. In a desperate act, he had forgotten to wear a condom, and yet he kept going knowing she could feel his seed spill into her.

Rubbing her stomach, it was hot. Now he was doing her from behind, their lust rampant and never ending, she didn’t even know what time it was, but the sky had turned orange outside from the light that came in through the windows.

“Jakob, if you continue, you’re going to get me pregnant.” She moaned breathlessly, her eyes rolling back as he rubbed deep inside her, hitting against her spot with every thrust.

 _“Why don’t you stop me?”_ He growled into her ear, pressing her down with the weight of his body, turning her on more she bit his thumb, sucking on it.

He had helped her clean up after that, making a mess of her, she moaned as he worked his fingers to empty her of him.

\--

 _Why did I have to think about that?_ He thought, his pants becoming too tight and stomach growing hot with his lust for the woman that filled his thoughts.

“I’m pregnant.”

She had said it so nonchalant when inviting him out for coffee, he had thought it to be an invitation to reconcile their relationship or her coming back to him as she always did, but this time she was serious. It took him a moment to realize what she said, but when he looked to her in question to assure him, he heard what he had heard correctly. She nodded.

“I’m 10 weeks.”

He thought on that, not wanting to say the wrong thing. It is possible his vasectomy could no longer be functioning properly considering he had it done so long ago not to mention he hadn’t had sex with anyone since his wife died. Thinking back to all the times they had sex, he wasn't too surprised that she became pregnant with the amounts of sex they had especially unprotected sex. It would be logical for her to no longer be on contraception with a partner who had a vasectomy, no need for all those hormones.

“I think we should talk about this. I would like to have you in my life if you would have me. If not, at least in the baby’s. I know you didn’t want anymore, and I honestly never thought about it considering my age, but I’m not going to deny it.” Jean began to speak in her work voice, remaining logical about their meeting, burying her emotions to not get hurt, putting his feelings before hers.

“Don’t do that.” He spoke. She arched an eyebrow in confusion.

“Don’t…talk like that. Tell me how you feel. How you really feel?” He reached out for her hand, rubbing it softly and he could see her eyes follow his hand, filling with tears. She swallowed.

“I…I would…” She started slow, voice trembling, she shut her eyes holding in the tears from falling not because she was embarrassed to be in the coffee shop, but to cry in front of him…to reveal to him all of her. He had seen her nude, but not bare.

“Start slow…” He eased, squeezing her hand gently and her tears came out. She quickly wiped them away.

“I would like you to be part of my life. I am deeply in love with you that it hurts.” She replied tugging at his heart, his own eyes beginning to glisten from her honesty and the redness of her emotions that flushed her face with sadness and sorrow.

“It hurt…so much so when you left. I did not think it would hurt, but I cried and missed you dearly. My chest would ache from your absence and yet part of you remained and I thought that maybe that part of you I could love as well if I could no longer have you.” She replied honestly, tears streaming down her cheeks, free from their prison and people began to look over before Jakob moved toward her pulling her into a giant hug. His own tears spilling from his eyes free from her vison.

“Don’t cry.” He replied, talking to himself more than Jean. She sobbed into his chest and he rubbed her back gently, coddling her warmly.

\---

Turning to the front door, he could hear knocking and he arose to go over to open it, in front of him stood the very woman that filled his thoughts. Pulling her into an embrace, she eyes him curiously at his sudden affection, her swollen tummy filling the space between them. He kissed her temple.

“What has you suddenly happy?” She asked curiously with friendly smile, she was glowing in a beautiful dress, she took off her coat and came further inside. Setting her purse down on the door table, along with her keys, joining him at the couch where he had arisen from.

“You.” He answered, meeting her eyes and she warmed him up. Her touch hot, burning into his skin and filling his heart with warmth from the cold in his bones. Her kisses loving and his hands roaming the corners of her body until her hunger satisfied and the fire brimming brightly. Never ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing. I can't wait to see how they rekindle their relationship with the whole pregnancy. I really hope they get back together.


End file.
